


The Saga of the Scoresby’s and the Miranda’s

by ThePiesEndure



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Simple Plan
Genre: F/M, HDM in our world, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: A series of vignettes based on my role play with Nissa, about our lives with Lee and Lin.
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Original Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Pierre Bouvier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Just trying to write In The Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I will be sharing/posting these in no particular order, though I will try to put them in chronological order if possible. Just treat these as a collection.  
> I will also be adding vignettes written by Nissa as well :) (The chapters written by her will have her name in the title)

Lin rubbed at his face as he was trying to think of a few more lines on the notepad laying on the concrete next to him. The rest of the FLS crew had long gone, after ribbing him for not wanting to join them at whatever club Chris had found. He needed to finish one of thebigger ensemble numbers for In The Heights but he was stuck on how to begin it. And he found that the quiet of the backstage area of the venue they were performing at was conducive to allowing his creative juices to flow. It was the perfect space to prance around while trying lines out loud. Especially considering the song he was attempting to pen was meant to have a freestyle vibe to it. 

Still, he wasn’t doing any of the that...instead, he was laying on the floor headphones jammed into his ears, listening to Rent trying to kick start his brain. 

“That’s not going to get Heights written, man.”

Lin blinked pulling an earbud out, craning his neck to try and see who had just spoken. There was not a person in sight. He shook his head, dragging a hand over his face.  Working too hard...maybe I should go find the guys...

“Don’t...you’ve almost got it.” The voice again.

Lin scowled, sitting up, yanking both buds out. “Who the fuck said that?”

There was a beat of silence, then, “You. Well, you from a few years in the future.”

Lin shook his head, thinking maybe he shouldn’t have so much sugar in his coffee... “What?”

“You should be able to...oh...sorry...” 

Lin blinked feeling a rude shock when he realised he was staring at his mirror image...well, not quite. The man before him was older, there were strands of grey in his neatly trimmed beard. And he was wearing a different tee... 

But, it was...

“I...you...” Lin stammered then stood and backed up against the piano behind him. 

The  _ other  _ him just looked back at him, calm, assured. “I’m you...in approximately...a decade from now.” 

“A...decade?”  _That’s ten years in the future, Lin-Man...that’s insane..._

“Not so insane.”

Lin’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t say that out loud...”

“You don’t need to. I’m you, after all.” Future-Lin smiled.

Lin shifted to sit on the piano stool. “Okay...I could ask how the Hell is this even possible, but, I’m guessing that’s not something I’m going to understand...so, what are you even doing here?”

Future-Lin tilted his head, the corners of his mouth turning up. “I beg to differ, I’m sure you’d understand. But, we can skip that. Why am I here? Well, actually...because you’re about to meet someone in the near future and I need to make sure that I remember that it happened.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Even, though you won’t.” 

Lin pressed both his hands over his eyes, shaking his head. “That...makes no sense.” He peered at FL through his fingers. “Wouldn’t that be some kind of time travel paradox? I mean...if I forget...won’t that mean you will?”

FL shook his head. “Don’t try to understand it. It is what it is.” 

“So...who do I meet?”

FL laughed. “I can’t tell you that.” 

Lin rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He looked away just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered it whilst keeping one eye on his future self. “Hey, CJack? Yeah...I’m still here. No...it’s not coming.” He shook his head. “I’ll see you back at the hotel...” He ended the call and looked back at his future self. “So...you just going to hang around, or what?”

FL blinked then gave a wry smile. “I hadn’t thought that far...I haven’t travelled this far back before.” 

“No?”

“No, I saw later past self of ours...in like 2016...well, another future self for you. But, I didn’t talk to us then...” FL chuckled. “Though...I think he did see me...judging by the crazed look he threw me...”

“Hey, it wasn’t a crazed look.”

Lin and FL both jumped and turned to see another version of themselves materialise in front of them. He was still dressed in costume, black doublet and hose, with a lot of frills. 

FL blinked. “Hamilton, I assume.”

HamLin nodded. “And, I wasn’t actually shocked to see you...” 

“Hamilton?” Lin asked, voice tight. He wasn’t sure he could ever get his head around what he was experiencing. A stiff drink sounded good right about now. 

FL frowned a little at HamLin. “He hasn’t even read...”

“Sorry...I came looking for  you  specifically...didn’t realise it would send me back into the past.” He glanced at Lin who was just staring at him. “You didn’t see me...” Then he looked back at FL. “She show, yet?”

FL shook his head. “No. Go...I’ll come find you...go on...I’ll make sure he doesn’t remember seeing you.” 

“Has who shown, yet?” Lin asked.

FL growled. “Ham...go...”

HamLin rolled his eyes and vanished.  
FL turned his gaze back to Lin. “Sorry, I gotta do this...” He leaned over and waved a hand across his face. Lin blinked then sighed.

“What were we talking about?”

FL gave another wry smile. “What I’ll be doing while I wait for this to work out...”

“Oh, right. We can’t have two of us wandering around in the same city.” Lin tilted his head.

FL grinned. “I’ll blend in. You won’t know I’m here.” 

Lin rolled his eyes. “You’re me. And I don’t do blending in.”

FL laughed. “Touché. Well, I’ll try my best.” 

Lin shook his head then paused before grabbing his gear. “By the way...no hints as to who I’m going to meet? Or when? Or where?”

FL laughed again, wagging a finger at him. “No hints. Could be any time, any place.” 

Lin groaned. “Fine...Guess we both suffer then.”

Future-Lin just grinned, a knowing look in his dark eyes. “Oh...I’m not suffering here.” 


	2. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the version of Lee and I going to see EP where I break up with him and he’s a jerk about it, because I need EP to be EP, even if it’s not canon anymore. Especially considering he gave his approval for us to, ya know, get hitched in our actual roleplay. But, my brain went there, so here is that alternate scenario.

I stood quite still, deep in thought as Lee came to stand behind me. Leaning back against him I sighed. 

“What is it, darling?” His drawl held concern. I wanted to discount it, but I knew I couldn’t hide anything from him. Didn’t want to, either. 

“I have to cut ties with...him...”

Lee turned me to face him, eyebrows drawing down casting a dark shadow across his features. “I’m coming with you.” 

I wasn’t going to argue with him on that front. He needed to be there. I needed him to be there. God knew how EP would react when I told him what I wanted. And, sure, Lee wasn’t a fan of violence or aggression. But, he would defend my honour without question. 

“Thanks...” I took his gloved hand in mine, squeezing it. 

He grinned, a fierce expression that held no joy. “If he gives you any trouble...” Lee twitched the edge of his coat so I could see the pistol strapped to his left thigh. 

“That won’t be necessary, love.” 

Lee just looked at me. “Let’s get this done.”

I closed my eyes and transported us to where EP was staying. I blinked as we appeared in the hallway leading to the spare bedroom in Pierre’s house. Of course, EP would’ve come here after I first met Lee. 

I stepped toward the closed door and lifted my hand to knock. But before my knuckles met the wood it swung open with a whine and EP was there. Boy...was he there. 

“What the Hell do you want?” The edge in his voice was enough to tell me that this wasn’t a good time. But, there wasn’t ever going to be a good time for this conversation, so I ignored it.

I felt, rather than saw, Lee tense behind me, but kept my focus on the man before me. 

“I need you to do something for me.” 

EP’s brow furrowed, eyes darkening as he said, “Does this have anything to do with  _ him _ ?” He nodded to Lee. 

I lifted my chin. “A little bit...but it’s more to do with us.” 

EP’s scowl deepened. “What about us?” 

I swallowed hard before I said, “We need to be done.” 

EP stared at me for a moment. And then... “What the fuck did you just say?” 

I could feel the sudden wave of anger rush over me from his aura. I stilled, taking a deep breath before responding. I had anticipated this... 

“I’m ending this.” 

EP went still, as his eyes went completely black. I felt Lee step closer to me, felt the coiling tension in the air. 

“No.” Just one word. Such a simple word. Yet, so loaded. And EP wasn’t joking. I knew he wasn’t joking. 

This was a problem. “I don’t even spend time with you anymore.”

EP growled, “You married me. Do our vows mean nothing to you?” 

“What?” I scoffed. “Like they meant anything to you.” 

His eyes narrowed as he took a step toward me. “Until death do us part, babe. Remember?” 

I trembled more. Lee shifted behind me; I shook my head at him. “I got this... EP, I can’t keep doing this. This...whatever this is.” 

EP snarled, “Marriage. We’re married and I am not going to let you leave me.” He took another step toward me, grabbing at me. 

The next thing either of us knew he was on the floor and Lee had his pistol pressed against the bridge of his nose. 

“You don’t get to touch her,” Lee said, steel in his voice, eyes cold. 

EP gritted out, “You think that scares me?” 

Lee deliberately slid his thumb over the hammer and cocked it. “I will shoot you.” 

I hesitated before placing a hand on Lee’s wrist. “Lee, don’t...I don’t want you to...” 

He looked at me. “I won’t kill him.” He glared at EP, shifting the pistol so it was pointed at his legs. “It’ll hurt, though.” 

EP snorted and said, “What do you want from me?” 

Lee looked at me; I crossed my arms over my chest. “A divorce. Effective immediately.” 

EP shook his head but then paused, looking at both of us. “You really want that?”

I nodded. “Yes. This time for real. No going back.” 

EP scowled. “Why now?” He glanced at Lee who still had the pistol trained on him. “You never considered it when you were with the others.” 

I swallowed hard again, my hands clammy knowing that what I was about to announce was going to be like dropping a nuke... 

“They never asked me to marry them.” 

EP’s jaw tightened the hard line evident. “So, it  _ is _ about this asshole.” His gaze shifted to Lee. “You got into her pants and now you want her heart as well?” 

Lee bit out, harshly, “I fell in love with her before I ever “got into her pants”. 

“And,” I said, interjecting, “what you and I had, wasn’t really love. At least not a healthy love.”

EP blinked then murmured, “I do love you.” 

“You have a funny way of showing it, pal,” Lee snapped. 

EP shook his head looking hard at him. “She loves me.” 

I closed my eyes holding my hands out. “Yes...yes I do. And I always will. But, I can’t ignore what my soul is telling me.” I inhaled deeply. “EP, I’m sorry...” 

EP turned his gaze to me, eyes too bright now. “Not as sorry as I am.” He sighed, rubbing at his face. “Fuck...” The way the curse word dropped from his lips was as much a sign of his resignation than anything else he could have said. 

Lee growled, “So? Are you going to honour her request?” His grip hadn’t shifted an inch on his weapon. 

EP sighed again. “Yes. Yes I will honour it.” He crossed his wrists in front of himself and then made a slashing motion. “We’re done.” 

The three of us stood there for a moment, for a heartbeat. Then Lee nodded, holstering his pistol and taking my hand in his. I squeezed it. 

“Thank you...”

EP lifted a dismissive hand and went back into his room, the door swinging shut behind him. 

And it was over. The relief that I felt was palpable. I turned to Lee and smiled; he leaned in for a kiss and then I clung onto him and took us home....


	3. Way to Suck Up (Nissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Nissa had a moment in Scotland and Chuck sees. He questions Lin's motives.

*Chuck steps on the bus and sees me on my laptop, singing quietly with a song* hey, that guy bothering you at all?

*I peek up and frown* no. He just wanted to know what song I was gonna sing. Wanna hear it?

*Chuck grins* nah, keep me in suspense. *He sits with me* he seems... interested in you. Like the look Pips gets when he knows he has to wait to have you.

*I blink* well, he and I share interests. Like musicals and traveling and shave ice.

*Chuck* you like shave ice? Wait until we get to Japan.

*I laugh* or when we head back stateside for that thing at MTV, I can go to the Bronx and find one there.

*Chuck* did he tell you you could find one there?

*I smile* he did. Even offered to show me around. I mean, you guys didn't spend long there last time and I kinda wouldn't mind a whirlwind tour with a local.

*Chuck* I suppose. I would still be careful. *He glances at the screen* the song you picked is one of his?

*I shrug* I like it. And I haven't listened to a lot of Latin music since I stopped being in a jazz band.

*Chuck* way to suck up to a guy you hardly know.

*I frown* who is willing to give me time out of his show to do something I get to watch my boyfriend do almost every night!

*Chuck* so it is about wanting to be onstage... that's all you're here for, not Pips' dick.

*I blink hard, murmuring* that's not fair and you know it. I love him. And just because I said no to you doesn't mean you get to assume I'm being ambitious. I know that you're the real fast track to fame around here.

*Chuck rubs his face* yeah, I'm sorry. It's been a day. *He smiles slightly* sing the song for me?

*I groan* Tabernaq, Comeau...not again.

*Chuck pouts* oh come on! At least no one can hear you this time but me! Please…?

*I sigh and sing My Heart Will Go On as dramatically as possible*


	4. What Might Have Been (Nissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland and the performance with FLS behind her, Nissa helps with a song and can't help thinking what might have been.

*In a hotel room in Paris, Pips is writing on the bed. I'm laying on my side, just in the bedsheet* so what is this song gonna be like?

*Pips hums* well, I kinda want it to be something for when you can't be on the road with me. Time zones will be annoying and we'll miss each other a lot.

*I nod* yeah, so…*I smirk* Come What May?

*He wrinkles his nose* I hate to say it but kinda?

*I giggle* I knew showing you that movie on the way here would be a good influence on you.

*Pips sighs* you mean a bad influence. Pierre is gonna give me shit for it.

*I smirk* like he doesn't have a soft side…

*Pips* sometimes…*he looks at me* that night in Edinburgh…

*I sit up* Pips…

*He stops me* I just want you to be honest with me. I really care about you and I want to know you're not gonna run around on me.

*I sigh and nod* nothing happened between Lin and I. I promise it was just a fascination and I'm past it.

*Pips nods* okay. I'll drop it. I deleted his number from my phone. I just didn't want the urge to call him and pick a fight. *I blink but nod. He rubs his neck* Chuck might still have it but I think it's because he likes how he raps.

*I smirk* or he thinks he's hot.

*Pips snorts and shakes his head* not his type. Anyway, help me out with this. I have the chorus but how to start it.

*I smile* well if you're in Europe and I'm in America, I guess we'd have to check what time it is.

*Pips hums and gets his guitar, strumming a chord and singing* what time is it where you are? *He looks at me* and you'd say?

*I sing softly* I miss you more than anything…*I'm not just thinking about him. My thoughts stray to Lin, wishing I could talk to him somehow*

*Pips smiles* And back at home you feel so far…

_ Later _

*Chuck is on his phone, texting. I sidle up next to him* hey Chuck?

*Chuck* nope…

*I blink* sorry?

*He looks at me* you and Pips have been working on your duet and I bet Lin came up. And now you wanna talk to him.

*I sigh* at least you don't call me out in front of Pips.

*Chuck looks at me* Nissa, I like having you around. You help out, your telepathy helps keep the crowds down at the merch table and you know how to calm Pips down with a touch. You're kind of a big part of why this tour is running as smoothly as it is. And you're wise beyond your years on shit the guys, by which I mean David and Pips, can be kinda clueless about. So I'm not about to jeopardize things by letting you talk to some guy you're obsessed with after knowing for a total of two days.

*I bite my lip and whisper* Chuck, I miss him. I don't know why I do so much but I just wish I'd had more time to say goodbye.

*Chuck looks at me then starts scrolling through his messages* this is for your own good, and the good of the band…*he finds the message Lin sent and deletes it* if he tries to contact me again, I'm blocking the number. *He looks at me, not unkindly* you need to forget about him. If shit doesn't pan out with Pips, maybe one day you can find him. But help Pips now. He needs someone like you.

*I nod slightly*

_ That night _

*I stand on the balcony while Pips is asleep, eyes closed. My magic wells up inside me as I concentrate on the band, the FLS crew and Lin. I swallow hard and trace my palm across the air in front of me like wiping a chalkboard. I bite my lip and turn the power on myself, every moment I had with Lin and the FLS crew. My power turns to a blinding light behind my eyes and the memory is gone. I blink and wonder why I'm on the balcony. I turn and go back inside, closing the door behind me*


	5. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin’s vows to Nissa at their hand fasting

Angels disappeared from my world

I disappeared from my world

I was lost...

But then you found me

Nissa Lynn...

You are the air I breathe

The heart that beats in my chest

I was broken

Now I’m whole

You are my everything 

My sunlight, my moonlight 

My night, my day

You are the soaring eagle 

You are the wilderness 

You complete me, soul to soul

I will love and cherish you forever and always 

Mi amor..Mi ángel


	6. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Lin wrote

My name is Lin  
And I’ve been sorta outta sorts   
Until this wild lady from Puerto Rico  
Came and sorted me out  
She said, Lin, you’re not from here  
Not from here?  
No...you come from some place else   
A place with daemons and witches and ice bears  
Witches  
Yes, you wonder why you are so good at everything you do  
I never wondered   
But I asked, so why?  
Because, you are a witch of the first degree   
A witch?  
A witch. Rare, powerful   
Pull the other one I said   
She said it was true and then poof she was gone


	7. Nissa’s Vows (Nissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nissa’s vows to Lin at their hand fasting

*I draw strength from his touch and close my eyes a moment* I have been like a dandelion seed most of my life. Blown by the winds of others, allowing myself to alight and move on with the next breeze.

*A tear goes down my cheek* and then I collided with you. And you hung on tight, refused to release me because you knew I could grow and become more with you. My Earth, my foundation now, that’s what you are. And, I can’t wait to see what we grow together.

*Lin blinks squeezing your hands firmly, his own eyes tearing up* Mi amor...


	8. “Fate, amor.” (Nissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nissa, in escaping her husband Pips, met Lin in the Dominican Republic, neither remembering their past. Pips followed and a decision has to be made. Future Lin is a bit of a sneak…

"Go, Nissa...I’ll be seeing you…" As I sat there, feeling my split lip heal so fast it stung almost as much as Pips' fist had, I knew this was a mess I'd have to fix. I hated to make Nissa choose this right now but it had to happen. Then I could erase the memory.

She looked at me in disbelief, eyes already tearing up. She was as crazy about me as I knew my past self was about her. It made my heart ache. I wanted her to be with me, then as she was now. But I had work to do. A biography to read, a musical to write, my destiny to craft. None of that could happen if she was already beside me, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Lin? What are you saying?" The first tears slid down her cheek and I bit my newly healed lip, wiping them away with my thumb.

"Fate, amor. We are meant to be together, just not yet." I stroke her cheek, nuzzling gently. "We'll find each other. I know it as certain as I know the sun is gonna rise in the morning." She sniffled and shook her head.

"I can't…" I kissed her softly, nuzzling more as I pulled back.

"I'm not asking you to go back to him. Find a way without him. And me, for now. I promise, I'll be waiting and writing the words that will find their way to you." She whimpered, shaking her head.

"Lin, please. I can't do this alone." Her tears were flowing freely down her face. I could feel my resolve crumbling. I wanted to say to hell with it all and give in. But I could feel her tugging at me from the present, how upset she would be that I didn't let her try.

"Nissa, you can do it. I have faith in you." I took her hand, kissing it softly. "I will find my way back to you when the time is right. Until then, fight for your happiness. Don't let him get his way."

"Um, I'm standing right here, asshole." I don't look up at Pips. I keep my eyes on Nissa. She bites her lip, doubt, sadness, longing all swirled in her eyes. I smiled softly.

"No one will ever tell you how your life should go. Not him," my eyes flicked up to him then I smiled more "Not God, not anyone. Only you. And that's how we'll find each other. I promise."

"This is all very touching but can we get moving, ange? The guy clearly is done." I glared at him, thinking he was making her mind for her. Nissa sniffed again and stood. She looked down at me. I got to my feet.

I saw a small pulse of power, familiar to me from when she separated me from Lee's mind. I smiled slowly, watching it blossom quickly as I saw anger grow in her, an odd golden light taking over her sweet bourbon eyes. She spun with liquid grace and her fist connected with his chest, power knocking him back ten feet. He groaned out a curse in French, looking up at her. I smirked as her wings shimmered into view, pure white and beautiful, fully unfurled. Pips must have seen it as well because his eyes widened and he scuttled back a little more.

"Ángel, you underestimate yourself." She turned and looked at me, the wings laying against her shoulders. I raised my eyebrows and grinned. "There's that power you were looking for. You can do this, amor. Fight." Nissa blinked then grinned.

"You meddle too much, witch." I blinked. The recognition in her eyes, not just knowing who I was but when I was from. I laughed slightly.

"Could say the same for you, amor. You've been hiding in there this whole time?" Nissa smirked.

"You confuse me, Lin Manuel. You awoken me." She looked thoughtful. "Nissa wouldn't have had this happen and I wouldn't be here now without your help." She gestured to her wings. "I think I'll be going up a rank in a year from this point. Then my wings will look the way you know them." I blinked and my mouth made an 'o'.

"Nisiel, hello then." She inclined her head, smiling.

"Hello. So, I'm going to let her come back. She won't recall what just happened. If you were hoping to get away cleanly, I'd do it now. I'll take care of Bouvier's mind as well." I faltered a moment.

"And me?"

"You've done it before. I have no doubt you can easily make it work another time." I bit my lip. I didn't want it to be this way, not able to say goodbye to her. "Lin Manuel, this is all I can offer you. You know you'll see her again. Fate will find it's way." I swallowed hard, tears in my eyes now.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" She shook her head. "Very well. I'll wipe my past self." I stepped closer. "Just one more thing?" She smirked.

"Always one more thing...hold on." The golden light faded and she blinked at me. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her slowly. She trembled, kissing back firmly. As I pulled back, I swallowed hard.

"I don't have a lot of time. I love you. And I'm going to find you again. I swear. Fight until I get there." Nissa blinked, tears coming again. My own were falling as well. She seemed to figure it out and nodded.

"I'm ready. I'll fight. I can't wait to see you again." I smiled softly.

"It's only a matter of time." She nodded, a sad smile on her lips. I hoped that line was the seed I needed to plant to make her recognize me when the time came. I took her hand, kissing it softly. "Hasta entonces, amor, luchas como el infierno." She bit her lip as the golden light overcame her eyes again. It seemed to overwhelm her because she fainted into my arms. I looked at Pips. The golden light was fading from his eyes as well. I eased Nissa to the ground, stroking her cheek.

A smooth voice wound through my mind, "I'd go now. Find your past self, do what needs doing." I sighed and vanished to the hotel room, the copy of Heights I gave her in my hands. My past self was spelled asleep. I sighed again, placing it in the bag and going to his side. I wiped him quickly, trying not to linger over the memories. Singing with her in baggage claim, the first kiss, staring at a clear sky with the galaxy on view then making love, all gone in a moment.

My heart ached for my past self. I'm sure I would have loved her input on Hamilton. See her enthusiasm as I realized a line, watch her bop along to The Schuyler Sisters, hear her singing That Would Be Enough. Because I know that's what she would do. But I had to go it alone, it's the way it happened. I didn't have to like it but it had to happen.

As I returned to my time, I worried that messing with this was going to make one or both of us frustrated because we could've been together sooner. I stood in the door to the bedroom, thoughts swirling when I heard Nissa singing. I focused and blinked, recognizing the song.

"Look at where we are, look at where we started, the fact that we're alive is a miracle…" I headed to the sound. Nissa was in the kitchen, singing Non Stop. Her back was to me as she was washing dishes. I listened to her, smiling softly.

Her playlist was on shuffle because it went to Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. She just listened until it got to Eliza's part. She sang softly as she dried the dishes.

Turning to put them away, she caught my eyes and smiled as she kept singing. I winked as she did. She smiled more, nearing the end as she put the last of the dishes away.

"And when my time is up, have I done enough, will they tell our story." Nissa walked to me as she sang the line. I saw her eyes tearing up. She took my hand, whispering the next words, "Oh I can't wait to see you again, it's only a matter of time." A tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly brushed it away and brought her hand to my lips. A soft platinum shimmered around us, as it did the night of our handfasting. She sighed and smiled slightly. "Hasta entonces, amor, luchas como el infierno." I smiled softly.

"Luchaste como el infierno, mi amor. And here we are, finally." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly.

"Yeah, I fought like hell. And now here we are." I smiled, holding her close.

"I told you, it's only a matter of time."


End file.
